Le mariage de Jean Havoc
by Nyty.Funky
Summary: Jean Havoc va se marier mais avec qui?Royai en puissance et enfin une copine pour Havoc
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Un soir à Central City, un homme, grand, blond avec une cigarette dans la bouche venait d'entrer dans un immeuble. Il monta les escaliers jusqu'au troisième étage. Il frappa à la porte de l'appartement 203. Cinq minutes plus tard, alors que Jean Havoc s'attendait à voir son supérieur, il eut la surprise de voir une belle jeune femme aux cheveux couleur jais et au regard bleu foncé lui ouvrir la porte. Elle portait une petite nuisette en satin. Elle eut un sourire puis demanda :

-Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Bonsoir mademoiselle, je suis le sous-lieutenant Jean Havoc. Je voudrai parler au colonel Roy Mustang

-Il n'est pas là, mais entré, je vous en pris

-Vous voulez du thé ou du café ?

-De quoi ?

-A boire, thé ou café ?

-Café

La jeune femme sorti du salon pour aller à faire du café. Elle revient quelques secondes plus tard avec deux tasses chaudes dans ses mains :

-Le colonel est à un rendez-vous galant ?

-Oui ! Comme a sa grande habitude

-Il me semble que je n'ai pas saisi votre nom ?

-Je ne vous l'ai pas donnez. Je suis Anna Mustang. Je suis la sœur de Roy Mustang.

Au même instant, Roy Mustang venait d'entrer dans un appartement. Il était accompagné d'une femme. Cette femme s'appelait Nancy. Elle était brune aux yeux vert bouteille. Roy l'avait rencontré cette dans un café. Il avait passé la soirée avec cette belle demoiselle. Pour la terminer en beauté, Nancy avait décidé d'emmener Roy boire un café chez elle. Donc Roy venait d'entrer dans l'appartement de la demoiselle. Il s'assis sur le canapé comme lui avait demander la demoiselle. Le temps que le café coule dans la cafetière, Nancy était parti mettre une autre tenue. Roy fessait le tour de la pièce avec ses yeux. D'un seul coup, il vu une photo sur une étagère. Cette photo représentait Nancy et une amie. Cette amie, Roy la connaissait bien car il s'agissait de son fidèle bras droit : Riza Hawkeye. Cette dernière avait démissionné, il y a peu de temps. Depuis on départ, Roy n'était plus le même.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Nancy revient au salon mais ne trouva pas Roy. Elle se demanda si il était parti aux toilettes. Donc elle parti vérifier. Personne. Roy avait quitté l'appartement sans dire un mot. Pourquoi ?

Quatre heures du matin, Roy rentra chez lui. Il eut la surprise de voir sa sœur nue dans son lit avec Jean :

-Colonel ?

-Grand Frère ?

Fin à suspense ! Havoc va-t-il mourir ? Pourquoi Riza a-t-elle démissionné ? Quel sera la réaction de Roy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Quatre heures du matin, Roy rentra chez lui. Il eut la surprise de voir sa sœur nue dans son lit avec Jean :  
- Colonel ?  
- Grand Frère ?

- Anna et Jean. Mais que faite-vous dans mon lit et dans cette tenue ?

Roy n'eut que la réponse de sa sœur, car Jean Havoc venait de sauter pas la fenêtre. Et cet idiot avait oublier la tenue dans la quel il se trouvait. Après être arriver au pied de l'immeuble, avec un bras cassé, Jean croisa une des voisines de son supérieur. Il s'agissait d'une vieille dame, d'après les dires du colonel, cette dame était une vielle mégère, folle et une grande commère. Elle était dehors à cette heure ci car, elle sortait son petit chien. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de cette vieille personne dès quelle vu la tenue de notre cher sous-lieutenant. Havoc se mit à rougir et déclara d'une voix gêner :

- Bonsoir mademoiselle

- Bonjour beau gosse !

- Au revoir !

Havoc partit en courant se réfugier chez Breda.

- Décidément, mon petit chou, ce quartier et gorger de gens bizarres ! Mais, c'est homme est pratiquement aussi beau que monsieur Mustang quand il est tors ce nu.

Pendant ce temps, dans l'appartement du beau colonel Mustang, Roy regarda sa sœur et demanda :

- Il vient de sauter par la fenêtre ?

- Oui.

- Il était tout nu ?

- Apparemment. C'est drôle !

- Quoi ?

- Il a eut la même réaction que Riza quand mère et père sont venu te voir à l'improviste.

- Oui, tu crois qu'il a croisé la vieille madame Mafic ?

- Peut être

- Je lui demanderais lundi

- Oui, ta raison. Tu vas le tuer ?

- Tout dépend ce qu'il va raconter aux autres ?

Une heure plus tard, un certain Jean Havoc, dans une tenue peu décente, venait d'entrer dans l'immeuble où se trouvait l'appartement ou louait son meilleur ami Heymans Breda. Ce dernier fut réveillé par des coups incessants porter à sa porte d'entrer. Il eut la surprise de voir son vieille ami peut habiller.

Fin du chapitre 2 ! Je souhaite qu'il vous a plus. Bonne soirée

Bye

Nyty.Funky


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Breda fit entré Jean car, il se doutait bien qu'il devait avoir très froid. Après qu'Havoc se soit rhabillé, avec les vêtements que son vieil ami lui avait donnés, il expliqua toute l'histoire. Breda ne put se retenir de rire au moment où Havoc lui raconta qu'il avait sauté par la fenêtre et croiser une des voisines de Roy.

Le lendemain au QG de Central, Roy Mustang arriva en avance. C'est-à-dire huit heures alors qu'il commence à huit heures trente. Fuery arriva dix minutes plus tard. Il était accompagné de Falman. Vingt minutes plus tard, ce fut Breda et un Havoc tout blanc qui passèrent la porte du bureau 232. Roy fut amusé de la couleur de peau de son subalterne. Il décida de le torturer encore un peu. Une fois que tout le monde se soit mit au travail, Roy se mit à rire. Falman, Fuery, Havoc et Breda relevèrent la tête et virent leur supérieur hausser les épaules :

- Je suis sur qu'il me prépare un coup foireux ! Murmura Jean à Breda

- Mais non ! Et puis si il t'en coulait, il t'aurait déjà tué ! Le rassura son ami

Vers dix heures, Roy ordonna à ses hommes de prendre une pause car il voulait parler seul à seul avec son sous-lieutenant Havoc :

- Désoler pour se qui c'est passé hier soir ! Je ne savais pas que c'était votre sœur ! Fit Havoc d'une voix tremblante

- Tien ! Répondit Roy en lui tendant un petit bout de papier

- Oh ! C'est un rendez –vous ? Demanda Havoc surpris

- Oui ! Avec ma sœur ! Et bien sûr c'est vous qui payez !

Au même instant, dans le couloir, Fuery, Falman et Breda essayaient d'écouter la conversation de Roy et Jean. D'un seul coup, ils entendissent :

- Hum ! Hum !

Ils se retournèrent et tombèrent sur leur ex-supérieur le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. Elle avait un joli sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle portait l'uniforme féminin :

- Il y a beaucoup de monde devant la porte de ce bureau.

- Lieutenant quand être vous arriver à Central ? Demanda Falman

- Je suis arrivée, il y a une bonne heure !

- Vous avez prit des couleurs ! Fit Breda

- Oui, je sais. Que ce passe-t-il ?

- Le colonel parle avec Havoc

Riza leur fit signe qu'ils se poussent et entra dans le bureau sans frapper !

Roy venait de pauser une question à Havoc :

- Aimez-vous ma sœur ?

Riza entra à se moment là :

- Salut !

- Hello ! La belle ! Fit Roy

- Tenez vos belles paroles car j'ai toujours mes jouets sur moi !

- Houlà ! Toujours aussi venimeuse la tigresse

- Qui aime votre sœur ? Demanda Riza sans sortir ses armes

- Vous ne sortez pas vos jouets ? Demanda Roy surpris

- Non !

- Pourquoi ?

- Qui sort avec votre sœur ?

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Roy

- Havoc sortez-vous avec sa sœur ?

- Oui et non

- Si c'est oui, quitter-là. Si c'est non, vous avez de la chance ! Répondit Riza

- Mais le colonel ma donnez son accord !

- Ah ! Oui ?

- Bien sûr, je lui ai même donnez l'adresse d'un bon restaurant

- Je peux te parler en tête à tête ! Murmura Riza

- Même dîner ! Répondit Roy sur le même ton

- Même pas en rêve !

Roy reprit enfin un ton de voix normale :

- Havoc sort !

Après le départ de Jean, Riza le regarda et s'assis sur un des bureaux qui se trouvait en face de celui de Roy. Sa jupe remonta un petit peu :

- A quoi tu joues ? Demanda Riza

- J'ai envi de m'amuser !

- Qui sera au rendez-vous ? Car je ne pense pas que se soit ta sœur !

- Tu verras ! Mais bon, quel bon vent t'emmène au QG de Central ? Car je suppose que tu n'ais pas venu pour mes beaux yeux !

- Non ! C'est vrai !

- Tu sais que ça n'aurait bien plus !

- Cesse tes flatteries ! Tu te souviens du criminel James Kison ?

- Oui, c'est grâce à lui que toi et moi avons couché ensemble ! Mais c'est aussi grâce à lui que tu as demandé ton transfert !

- Il c'est enfuit de prison !

- Et tu es venue à Central pourquoi ?

- Tu te souviens de ce qu'il a dit avant d'être emmené en prison ?

- Oui « Je vous tuerais tout les deux ! Et je commencerais par vous monsieur Mustang ! »

- D'après nos renseignements, il se trouverait à Central

- Et donc tu es venu me protéger

- Pas tout a fait ! Je te le dirais plus tard ! Alors que prépare tu as Havoc ?

- Je te le dirais que si tu sors avec moi ce soir

- Havoc sort avec ta sœur se soir ?

- Oui

- Bien dans ce cas, je dirais non, ce n'est pas…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car, le reste de l'équipe de Roy venait d'entrer dans le bureau :

- Si tu veux me voir, tu m trouveras dans le bureau 323 ! A coté de celui de Maes ! Lui murmura-t-elle.

Fin du chapitre. Je vous laisse imaginer le dîner d'Havoc jusqu'au prochain chapitre !!!

Bonne soirée

Bye

Nyty.Funky


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Le soir, vingt heures trente, dans un appartement de Central City, un homme au regard profond et aux cheveux de jais, mettait la dernière touche à sa tenue. Sa petite sœur entra dans la chambre de se dernier à ce moment :

- Où vas-tu ?

- Je sors !

- Je suis inquiète.

- Pourquoi ?

- Jean ne m'a toujours pas rappelé. Tu lui as bien donné mon mot ?

- Bien sur !

- Et tu sors avec qui ?

- La plus belle fille de tout Amestris

- Je pensais que c'était moi !

- Oui, juste après elle !

- Alors cette fille c'est Riza ! Elle est revenue quand ?

Roy sortit de l'appartement sans répondre à sa petite sœur. Cette dernière vexer partie s'asseoir dans le canapé de son frère.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vingt et une heures, Jean Havoc entra dans le restaurant. Il alla voir le maître des réservations :

- Bonsoir monsieur, je suis Jean Havoc, un de mes amis à réserver une table au nom de Mustang

- Oui tout a fait monsieur. Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait

- Bien sur

Sur le chemin qui conduisait à sa table, Jean demanda si sa compagnie était arrivée. L'homme lui répondit que non. Une fois arriver à sa table, il s'asseoir et entendit cinq minutes. Il eut la surprise de voir arriver une…une…une…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy arriva au lieu de rendez-vous cinq minutes en avance. Il attendait Riza devant un cinéma. A vingt et une heures, il entendit quelqu'un s'éclaircir la voix :

- C'est fleurs sont pour moi ?

- Bien sur

- Il me semble t'avoir déjà dit que je n'avais pas la main verte

- Mais un rendez-vous sans fleur, n'était pas un rendez-vous.

- Merci !

- De rien.

Après ça, Roy passa son bras doit sur les épaules de Riza. Ensuite, ils entrèrent dans le cinéma. Sur le trottoir d'en face, un homme aux cheveux long et foncé au regard ténébreux les observaient.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Au restaurant, Havoc essayait tant bien que mal, de s'expliquer :

- Ecoutez madame, je pense qu'il y a eut un petit mal entendu

- Non pas du tout monsieur Havoc ! Répondit une vieille dame qui n'était pas si inconnu.

Cette personne était entrain de la draguer. Malgré son vieil age, elle voulait jouée avec lui avant de passé à l'action. Assit devant la porte du restaurant, le chien de cette vieille dame observait la scène. Il pensa :

« Si tu continues à fait ça à ma maîtresse, ça va barder »

Une heure après, la veille dame emmena Jean chez elle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il était minuit quand, Roy déposa Riza à son hôtel. Une fois c'être assurer que Riza était bien arrivée, il parti en courant chez lui car il commençait à pleuvoir.

Une fois dans sa chambre, enleva son manteau et s'assit à la coiffeuse en métal qui ce trouvait dans la chambre. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et demanda :

- Vous n'allez pas lui faire du mal ?

- Non, j'ai t'ai donné ma parole Rila

- Maintenant, que j'ai fait ce que vous voulez, dit-moi où se trouve …..

Roy venait de passé dans une ruelles quand, dix hommes lui tombèrent dessus.

Fin du chapitre, suite au prochain numéro. Bye ! Bonne journée


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Le lendemain matin, le sous lieutenant Heymans Breda entra dans le bureau ou il travaillait. Il avait plus d'une heure de retard. En passant la porte, il fut surprit de ne voir que dans ce bureau, il n'y avait que l'adjudant-chef Vato Falman et l'adjudant Kain Fuery. Il y avait aussi le sous lieutenant Jean Havoc. Mais ce dernier était endormit sur une pile de dossiers. Breda demanda :

- Tien le colonel n'est pas là ?

- Non, sa cousine à appeler se matin et à dit qu'il était malade ! Répondit Falman

- Et le lieutenant ?

- Elle est partie en urgence au QG de West City ! Continua Fuery

- Les gars, j'ai une question ! Et ça te concerne aussi Havoc ! Fit Breda en réveillant son ami.

- Allez-y

- Vous ne trouvez pas bizarre que le lieutenant et laisser son chien à West City ?

- Maintenant que vous soulevez la question, oui c'est étrange. D'habitude elle l'aurait emmener puis qu'elle sait que sa ne dérange pas le colonel ! Fit Falman

- Je pense comme vous ! Termina Fuery

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Breda

- D'habitude, elle n'aurait donnée des nouvelles de Black Hayate. Mais la, rien. A croire qu'elle ne connaissait pas ce chien.

- Et toi tu en penses quoi ? Demanda Breda à Havoc qui venait de retomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Havoc sorti la tête de ses bras et déclara :

- Moi, je dis que le colonel et vraiment un sale manipulateur

- Mais la, on ne parle pas du colonel. Et puis pourquoi tu es fatigué ?

- J'ai passé la soirée chez une des voisines du colonel.

- Je croyais que tu aimais la sœur du colonel ! Et qui est cette voisine ?

- D'après toi.

- Je ne vois pas.

- Je l'ai croisé juste après être sorti de l'appartement du colonel.

- Ah ! C'est elle et alors c'était bien ?

Breda et Havoc discutèrent au moins une bonne heure avant qu'ils ne décide d'aller ce mettre au travail.

Dix heures du matin, Roy Mustang fut réveillé par une douce main. Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et vit Riza. Il essaya de ce lever mais Riza l'empêcha :

- Vous ne deviez pas vous levez !

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous avez des cotes cassées. Je suis désolé. Tout ça est de ma faute.

- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Tout ça est de ma faute. Je suis désoler monsieur Mustang !

- Ne pleure pas. J'ai une question à te poser !

- Allez-y

- Qui être-vous ?

- Vous avez donc deviné ?

- Bien sur. Je sais reconnaître ma Riza. Alors qui être-vous ?

- Je m'appelle Rila Hawkins.

- Hawkins ? Vous ne serrez pas la fille de l'alchimiste de glace ?

- Vous avez connu mon père ?

- Oui. Vous et Riza étiez voisines et amies dans votre tendre enfance. Mais je n'ai jamais comprit pourquoi vous vous ressemblez tant ?

Une heure de l'après midi, la petite sœur de Roy Mustang entra dans un bureau. Ce bureau était le lieu où travaillait Maes Hugues :

- Bonjour Maes

- Bonjour jolie Anna. Tu viens voir les photos de ma fi-fille adorer.

- Désoler mais je n'ai pas le temps. Je cherche Roy. Tu ne l'aurais pas vu ?

- Il est couché au lit avec quarante de fièvre.

- Non. Il est sorti hier soir avec Riza et n'est toujours pas rentrée !

- Riza ? Riza Hawkeye ?

- Oui

- Bonde aux yeux marron ?

- Oui

- Le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye ?

- Oui

- Celle qu'on nomme œil de faucon ?

- Oui

Maes sorti en courant de son bureau et entra dans le bureau du général Grumman sans frapper.

Pendant ce temps, Rila expliquait à Roy pourquoi elle c'est fait passé pour Riza :

- Donc ils ont enlevés ton fils ! En conclu Roy

- Oui, et ils sont dit qu'ils me le rendrait à condition que je les aides.

- Et ils te l'ont rendu ?

- Non.

- Bon, on sort d'ici et ensuite on s'occupe de ton fils. C'est d'accord ?

- Bien sur

- Que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda le général Grumman un peu énerver de l'entrée fracassante du lieutenant-colonel Maes Hugues.

- Désoler de vous dérangez mais je dois parler d'urgence au lieutenant Riza Hawkeye.

- Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Lieutenant Hawkeye ? Demanda Maes un peu surpris de la voir habiller d'une robe blanche avec de petites fleurs rouge. Elle avait lâché ses magnifiques et longs cheveux blonds.

- Oui, alors que ce passe-t-il ?

- Je crains que le colonel Roy Mustang soit en danger.

Riza reporta son regard vers son grand-père et déclara :

- L'arcade Verte

Fin du chapitre ! Je souhaite qu'il vous ait plus ! Bonne soirée !

Bye

Nyty.Funky


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

Au même moment, dans le bureau du colonel Mustang, le lieutenant Breda ne pouvait s'empêché de rire dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur son vieil ami Havoc. Alors que l'horloge sonna seize heures, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître une vieille femme de soixante-dix ans, vêtu d'une minijupe en cuir noir et d'un petit top moulant argent. Elle avait lâché ses cheveux gris et longs. Son visage était recouvert de cinq couches de maquillage :

- Jean-chou !! Je suis venue t'apporter ton quatre heures !!

- Oh ! Mon dieu ! Fit Fuery en voyant cette femme.

- C'est quoi cette horreur Havoc ? Demanda Breda en chuchotant à l'oreille son ami.

- Mon pire cauchemar !!

- Vous être la voisine du colonel Mustang ? Demanda Falman

- Oui !! Répondit-elle en souriant.

- … (silence de terreur)

La porte du bureau ouvrit une nouvelle fois. Cette fois ce fut pour laisser apparaître Maes Hugues accompagner d'une charmantes femmes :

- Madame, les civiles de son pas admit dans ce bâtiment ! Fit la femme habiller d'une robe blanche.

- Lieutenant, vous être déjà revenue ! Constata Fuery avec enthousiasme.

La vieille se retourna et vit Riza :

- Heureuse de vous revoir.

- Et vous vous être différente !!

- C'est ça l'amour !!

- Avec le quel de ses crétins ?

- Hey !! Firent les quatre hommes en chœur.

- Le charmant Jean Havoc !!

- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Après Mustang, vous harcelez ce pauvre Havoc !

- Je ne le harcèle pas ! Pas vrai mon chou !

- Breda sauve-moi !! Fit Havoc en pleure

- Là Havoc, je ne peux rien faire pour toi !!

Voyant l'expression de terreur dans les yeux de son subalterne, Riza décida d'intervenir :

- Madame la voisine de monsieur Mustang, je vous priais de sortir avant que je m'énerve !

- D'accord, mais avant de sortir, je tiens à déclarer que vous avez un corps ravissant et que vous deviez être plus souvent nue !

IIIIIII

Après que la voisine de Roy soit sortie, Maes regarda Riza et demanda :

- Cette femme vous a vue nue ?

- C'est une très longue histoire ! Comme l'arcade verte !

- Tout à fait !

IIIIIII

Fin du chapitre ! Je sais il est très court mais le prochain sera plus long !! Promis


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 6 **Chapitre 7**

Alors que Riza fouillait les dossiers sur le bureau de Mustang, Maes essayait temps bien que mal d'organiser une réunion de crise mais surtout, il essayait de trouver des alchimistes d'Etat disponible pour l'aider à sauver son vieil ami Roy. Après avoir reçut le listing des mains de Sciezka, il se tourna vers Havoc, Breda, Falman et Fuery. Ces quatre hommes regardaient intensément Riza :

- Un problème messieurs ? Demanda Maes en s'approchant des quatre bureaux.

- Aucun ! Répondit-il en chœur.

- Alors pourquoi regardez-vous le lieutenant Hawkeye de cette manière ?

- Elle est différente ! Déclara Fuery.

- Elle me fait plus flippé que d'habitude ! Avoua Breda.

- Elle porte une robe ! Fit Fuery avec étonnant.

- Elle a prit de la poitrine ! Termina Havoc.

- Dois-je comprendre que vous matez le lieutenant Hawkeye quand elle travail ?

- Bien sur ! Répondit Breda

- Vous croyez que l'on va rester de marbre quand on travail avec une femme, même si elle est aussi violente et cruelle ! Continua Havoc

Havoc venait a peine de finir sa phrase que Riza le fusilla du regard :

- Vous venez dire quoi ? Demanda-t-elle un peu furieuse

- Que la sœur du colonel est hyper sexy et qu'elle fait bien l'amour ! Je n'ai jamais été au temps dominer pas une femme au lit ! Changea de sujet de Havoc

- Vous avez fait quoi ? Demanda Riza

- J'ai coucher avec la voisine du colonel !

- Non, vous avez dit que vous aviez coucher avec la sœur du colonel ! Est ce qu'il le sait ?

- A son grand malheur, oui ! Déclara Breda avec compassion

- Et vous être toujours vivant ? Demanda Maes

- Je suis là ! C'est l'essentiel !

- En faite, il a sauté par la fenêtre quand il a entendu le colonel rentrer ! Et il est tombé sur la vieille femme de tout à l'heure. Termina Breda

- AH ! AH ! AH ! Rigola Maes, Fuery et Falman !

- Vous moquez pas les gars !

- Havoc !

- Oui lieutenant ?

- Vous être un idiot !

- Pourquoi ?

- Demandez au colonel ! Répondit Riza

Riza se dirigea vers la porte de sorti du bureau. Juste avant de sortir, elle déclara :

- Le colonel et moi savons que vous me regardez, et non Fuery je n'ai pas prit de la poitrine !!

IIIIIIII

Pendant ce temps, dans un lieu froid et désert, Roy et Rila essayent de sortir de leur prison. Tout à coup, une douleur dans le côté droit le ramena sur terre :

- Vous ne deviez pas faire d'effort pour le moment !

A peine Rila eut fini sa phrase, qu'il cracha du sang :

- Vous deviez vous reposez !

- Pas le temps, je dois sortir d'ici.

- Monsieur Mustang, j'ai une autre chose à vous dire

- Laquelle ?

- Ils vous ont enlevés pour vous éloigniez d'Elizabeth.

Roy arrêta de frapper sur la porte pour regarder Rila :

- Comment ça, pour m'éloigner de Riza ?

- Le chef de ce groupe, il est ….

IIIIIII

Au même instant, dans le bureau du général Grumman, la sœur de Roy jouait au échec avec le vieux général :

- Vous jouez aussi bien que votre frère ! Déclara le vieux en regardant les yeux de la jeune fille.

- Merci, beaucoup.

- Vous être enceinte de combien de mois ?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Fin du chapitre 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 9 Chapitre 8

La sœur de Roy Mustang regarda le vieux général. Après plus de cinq minutes de silence, Anna prit la parole :

- Je ne suis pas enceinte !

- Et moi, je ne suis pas vieux !

- Je suis sérieuse et sincère !

- Mais moi aussi, je suis sérieux et honnête !

- Non, je ne suis pas enceinte !!

IIIIIIIIII

Pendant qu'Anna se battait verbalement avec le vieux Grumman, Rila expliquait toute la vérité à Roy :

- Le chef de ce groupe est lui aussi un alchimist. Il pratique lui aussi l'alchimie du feu.

- Où l'a-t-il a prise ?

- Au même endroit que vous !

- Il fut lui aussi l'élève de Hawkeye-Sensei.

- Oui. Monsieur Hawkeye a eut en tout neuf élèves. Sur ses neuf, trois sont mort, deux ont disparut de la circulation et les quatre autres ont créé cette organisation.

- Comment ce fait-il qu'il ait au temps d'élèves ?

- Je l'ignore, mais le chef de cette organisation fut un des seuls à être rester plus de trois mois chez monsieur Hawkeye. Il a été révoqué pour ses idées malsaines de puissance, ça, c'est la version officielle.

- C'est quoi l'autre version ?

- Il est tombé amoureux de Riza. Elle n'avait que onze ans. Elle aurait perdue sa virginité avec lui. Quand son père la découvert, il a révoqué son disciple et Riza fut envoyé dans une école de bonne sœur.

- Il avait quel age ?

- Dix sept. Selon certaine rumeur, elle aurait donné naissance à un enfant.

Roy regarda Rila incrédule :

- Attendez, sa veut dire que Riza à un enfant de treize ans !

- C'est juste une rumeur. Et puis, je n'ai jamais vu d'enfant avec elle. Je suppose que c'est pareil pour vous.

- Effectivement. Mais en attendant, on doit sortir d'ici et l'aider.

- Colonel, vous ne trouvez pas qu'il fait froid.

IIIIIIIIIII

Seize heures trente venait de sonner, alors que tous les enfants sortaient des écoles, une femme blonde emprunta une petite ruelle. Tout à coup, elle sentit une pression sur son cou :

- Sa faisait longtemps, Rizi !

- Ryoko

- Si, on allait faire un tour ! Mais avant, tu vas faire une petite sieste

IIIIIIIIIIII

Au QG de Central, le téléphone sonna dans le bureau de Maes. Quand il décrocha, un sourire plein de tendresse et joie apparut sur ses lèvres :

- Alors comment était ta journée ma chérie !!

- …

- Il parle à sa fille ? Demanda Havoc.

- Je pense que oui !

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit :

- Bonjour à vous ! Colonel puis-je vous parlez ? Demanda une voix graves que la plus part des hommes connaissaient.

- Majors Armstrong !

- Désoler Majors, mais le colonel est absent pour le moment ! Répondit Fuery

- Quel dommage !

Armstrong allait sortir du bureau quand Maes le rappela :

- Major Armstrong, j'aurais besoin de votre aide !

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Pour sauvé le colonel Mustang !!

Armstrong regarda le capitaine sans comprendre

IIIIIII

Riza se réveilla dans un endroit chaud. Sa tête lui fessait atrocement mal. Avec beaucoup de difficulté, elle ouvrit ses yeux :

- Le bel ange est réveillé ! Quel bonheur !

Riza regarda la personne qui venait de parler. Elle reconnut son vieil ami Ryoko :

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Dans ma chambre !

- Où est le colonel Mustang ?

- En sécurité pour le moment !

- C'est-à-dire ?

- C'est-à-dire que si tu ne réponds pas correctement à mes questions. Je le ferais mourir lui et ta vieille amie Rila, plus vite que prévu !

- Je t'écoute !

- Avant de commencer, met ça ! Fit Ryoko en lançant une malle en osier.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Ta robe de mariage bien sur !

Riza regarda Ryoko d'un air étrange. En voyant ce regard, Ryoko s'expliqua :

- Vois-tu, je suis au courant des sentiments de se petit imbécile de Roy ! Dans tous les cas, je ne perdrais pas !

- Précise.

- Tu le seras en tant et en heure !

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Fin du chapitre 8 ! Vous a-t-il plu ? Merci de vos coms.


End file.
